Uncontrollable
by Charlie O'Kelley
Summary: Co written with 4EverCaskett and Kimmiesjoy to celebrate Kat's birthday. A rainstorm, broken down car, a little blue pill, a barn and a loft full of hay. Just what else would Kate and Rick get up to?


**Uncontrollable **

A/N 4evercaskett : Happy Birthday, Baby Bear :) This story is our gift to you from the bottoms of our hearts and the deepest, darkest, naughtiest part of our brains. Hope you enjoy!

A/N kimmiesjoy : Happy Birthday Kat, I hope you find yourself in a broken down car with a ruggedly handsome companion...and if not an equally hot Detective should suffice ;)

A/N CharlieOKelley : I hope you have a great birthday full of all your favorite people, two legged and four. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we did writing it. It got a lot bigger than I thought it was going to, much like something else in the story. Now I can't help but wonder if I can find a barn and if hubby is allergic to hay...

"You don't look so good, Castle," Kate commented as he walked into the precinct with her coffee. She sat staring at the bags under his eyes, the redness through the pupils, assuming he had pulled an allnighter writing before coming straight to the precinct.

"Thanks, my head is killing me" he said grumpily as he eased into his seat, handing her the cup. He had grabbed a pill quickly from his mother's purse before he left but he hadn't had a chance to take yet. Throwing it onto the back of his tongue he took a swig of his coffee and grimaced. "Hopefully this will help."

She nodded sympathetically before lifting the cup of coffee to her mouth.

"We got something," Esposito said a half hour later as he put a new photo on the murder board.

Beckett and Castle stood up and walked over to the board and leaned on the desk as Esposito explained. Beckett eased off her desk, tapping the marker against her palm as she walked forwards slowly and Castle found he was unable to tear his eyes away from the line of her legs as she moved.

When she started to write out segments of the timeline on the board, he tilted his head completely watching the way her ass moved in the tight denim, and when she rocked back on her heels everything stretched tighter still and he drew in a heavy breath of admiration.

Ryan cleared his throat, catching the other man's attention before he raised an eyebrow at Castle. Both the other detectives made faces at him, shaking their heads as Castle tried in vain to keep his eyes where they belonged.

Castle realized that his usually strict control was slipping today for some reason and he figured that it was because of his headache, which hadn't diminished at all.

Maybe it was down to those super skinny jeans she insisted on wearing even though she knew they drove him crazy.

When he felt his control slipping anew, he threw himself forwards, away from the main group before he made a fool of himself. He walked back over to his chair, dropped down in it heavily and started to play on his phone, making sure he kept his eyes locked firmly on the screen.

"Playing Angry Birds?" Beckett asked interrupting his thoughts.

"No, my head is pounding still," he said.

"Meds not working?"

"Not at all. I took an Aleve earlier and this says that I can take Tylenol with it, do you have any?"

"No, hey Espo," Kate called out before he went into the break room. "Got any Tylenol?"

"Ryan's got some in his bottom desk drawer," Esposito answered for his partner who was already in the breakroom. Kate walked over and leaned down to reach in the desk causing Castle's eyes to once again drop to her backside.

As much as his head was pounding, it was the throb elsewhere that was more distracting and he wanted to get up walk towards her and run his hands over her...

He found that he was getting a bit more uncomfortable in his seat and it had nothing to do with the head on his shoulders.

"How many, Castle?" she asked as she turned back to face him catching him eyeing her backside. Her eyebrow raised up when his eyes shifted to the cleavage that she unintentionally was showing as she was still leaning over.

"Um, two," he said trying to keep his eyes focused on her face instead of her curves.

She shook out two Tylenol and carried them over to her partner before sitting down and trying to concentrate on the file in front of her. She kept looking up at him though, worrying more than was strictly necessary if he just had a headache.

Castle took the two Tylenol and hoped that these pills would work better than the previous one.

"What's up with Mom and Dad today?" Ryan asked Esposito when they were alone in the breakroom.

"Well, he always stares at her but today it's been pretty blatant." Picking up his cup and leaning around his partner he pointed "Even for him...I mean, just look."

They both looked out the break room window and saw Castle looking at Beckett with what could only be described as a look of hunger on his face. Licking his lips as he watched her move around the desk, arching forward in his chair when stretched her arms above her head, pulling her white shirt tight as she did.

"That's not much different than usual though," Espo insisted, stirring his coffee.

"True," Ryan conceded. "But he's also been sitting pretty funny today."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Lanie would stop in and give you a certain look and you would sit funny for a while?"

"I think I'm gonna have a little talk with Writer Boy," Esposito said as he headed back to the bullpen followed by a chuckling Ryan.

"Beckett. I need you Esposito and Ryan in here now," Gates called out from her office door.

Kate stood up and headed to the office not noticing that Castle was eyeing her yet again.

Esposito caught it though and walked up behind him, giving him a quick smack on the back of the head before continuing on. The man could be a little less obvious, ogling his partner...his surrogate sister so blatantly was just a bit...over the top!

The captain and the three detectives discussed various parts of the case before Gates dismissed Ryan to check on some security footage.

Castle sat, squirming in the chair watching them through the window his eyes focused firmly on Kate. He let his eyes drift over the line of her neck down, down to where she was toying with her top button.

The woman was trying to kill him.

When he tried to concentrate on the other occupants of the room he realised Esposito was nodding in agreement that he should be sent to interview some people. Castle caught the surprised look on her face when Gates told Beckett that she should take Castle to interview the remainder of the suspects.

Beckett and Esposito left the office together having divided up the list between them but she could tell something was bothering him.

"Espo," she said turning to him gesturing for him to spill. "What's up?"

He spoke up before they got close to her desk, before they could be overheard by the subject of their conversation. "Beckett, what's with you and your boy today?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said quickly clearing her throat. "And he isn't my boy." She suddenly found something extremely interesting to stare at on her suspect list.

"Yeah, whatever. I have eyes and it's pretty impossible to miss the looks he's been giving you today." Kate just rolled her eyes at him and was going to walk away before he continued. "We don't need details. We just want to know so we can figure out who won the pool."

"Javi!" She leveled him with a shocked yet surprisingly scary look.

"Just sayin'," he said, holding up his hands in innocence as he laughed, before he turned on his heel heading towards his desk to grab his things before leaving.

"You feeling better, Castle?" Beckett asked as she walked up to her desk, dropping down on the edge of it to look at him.

"A little," he said, his headache was mostly gone now. But he still didn't feel...normal.

"You up for a road trip to Connecticut to interview some people?" she smiled gently at him, giving him an out if he needed one.

"Sure," he said as he pulled his jacket off the back of the chair before standing. Kate couldn't help but notice that he held it in front of him and didn't put it on.

But she didn't comment.

In fact, she didn't comment when his jacket stayed where it was for the entire elevator ride, and she still didn't comment when the coat found its way back into his lap the minute they were inside the car.

"Here leme just..." She reached out to grab it from him and toss it into the back seat. For some reason, he was on edge and she didn't understand why.

Trying to put him at ease, she made to grab his coat, only his fingers closed around her wrist before she got too near.

"I'm fine Beckett." He pushed her hand away "Can we just...go."

Pulling her lip between her teeth, she nodded before turning away from him and starting the car wondering all the while what the hell was going on.

They had been driving for almost forty five minutes and she was going crazy. The silence from him, not only unheard of but completely grating, was really starting to get to her.

The rain had started about ten minutes into the trip and the only thing keeping her company now was the steady beat and swish of the windscreen wipers. Castle remained locked away in his own little world.

Had she done something? Said something? Not said something?

She growled under her breath, turning the wheel, "I know a shortcut." She said, glancing sideways, but Castle sat staring out of the window, shifting in the seat every now and again.

"Mmmm," Castle vocalized was her only acknowledgment.

They were about half way down a dirt road signposted for "Oakely Farm" when she started to notice they were losing speed. Putting her foot down harder, she started to mutter 'come on come on' under her breath.

When smoke started to pour out of the engine she gave up all pretense of being able to save the situation and let the car drift off to one side of the road.

"Are we there?" Castle asked confused as he turned to her.

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "Clearly our first interviewees are a couple of cows." She pointed through the rain smeared window out into a field. Shaking her head at him she sighed. "No. Damn car just broke down."

"OK, then call someone." Castle shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, groaning.

"That shortcut I took, may not have been a good idea," she said scrunching her eyes as she watched him. "Doesn't seem that there's much cell coverage in this area."

Castle moved in his seat, reaching into back pocket to pull out his phone, only to find no bars on his also. Glancing up from the screen he did a double take when he noticed the heavy rain. "Woah, when did that start?"

"About 20 minutes ago," Kate said with a slight smile, he was never usually this unobservant. "I guess we will have to walk to the nearest place."

"I see some lights over that way. Where is your umbrella?" he asked.

"You broke it the last time it rained, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly before turning to his phone and after pressing a few buttons, he set a voice reminder to buy her a new one. "Well, at least I didn't set fire to it like the last one," he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "I'm still not one hundred percent sure HOW you did that." She laughed as he started miming.

"Well, you gotta misjudge the angle of the tequila bottle just enough that when you start caramelising the top of the creme brulee..."

"Yeah but, why was the umbrella even open in the kitchen?" she shrugged.

"I had just got in."

She turned looking confused, "So how were your caramelising creme brulee?"

"Oh I wasn't, Alexis was and I saw..." He stopped suddenly looking away and coughing, "Yeah ...anyway shall we."

"No, what?"

"Nothing."

"You wanted to play with the fire didn't you." She said, knowing she had guessed correctly when he spun back to face her, his eyes wide and bright.

"It's so cool when you first start melting it and it all goes bubbly."

"You're damn lucky the only thing you set on fire was my umbrella, Castle," she scolded, but her teasing smile let him off the hook just enough that he grinned at her again.

"Yeah, Alexis said the same thing."

The silence settled over them again, and even though she still didn't know what was bugging him, it was easier to relax now.

For her anyway, she thought, glancing sideways as yet again Castle started squirming.

"Maybe we should...head out," she suggested as the rain increased, thudding heavily onto the roof of her car. "It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon," she rested a hand just next to his head as she reached into the back seat to grab her jacket.

Arching forwards to snag her coat from where it was tangled she huffed a laugh as she bumped him with her arm "Oops...sorry Castle, damn thing's stuck."

Castle's eyes dropped unconsciously to the curve of her breasts as she lifted her arm and clung to his bicep for leverage. The feel of her fingers, firm and tight against his muscle made him suck in a deep breath.

He bit back a moan and looked away from her, hoping that the rain was at least cool enough to dampen down whatever was happening to him today.

Kate finally managed to tug her jacket free and pulled it on as best as she could in the car. Castle sat watching her and decided to wait until he got out of the car to put on his own coat, anything to help him cool off was welcome.

If he didn't think that she would question him, he would have just left the jacket in the car and walked slowly through the rain. But it was Beckett and he knew her well enough to know she was already suspicious.

So taking a deep breath and with a mutual nod of agreement they both jumped out of the car and made a run towards the barn.

The rain was heavy and instead of cooling him off, it reminded him of the fancy shower at his beach house. The one that, he was not ashamed to admit, he had always thought about making love to Kate under. "Damn," he mumbled softly, knowing that any cooling benefits of the rain were now totally lost to him.

They made it through the barn door and Castle stood, watching in fascination as Kate squeezed out the excess water from her hair. He watched the water drip steadily from her body following the trickling path down her neck until it disappeared inside her white linen shirt.

Oh...

His eyes focused on the beautiful contrast of her white shirt and black bra, tilting his head as he stared and the unending throb between his legs intensified.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Oh good, a phone," Kate said as she fluffed up her hair, trying to get it to dry faster. She quickly called into the precinct and gave them directions and explained what happened before hanging up the phone. She turned to look at Castle and was surprised to see a undisguised look of lust on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak to her, to compliment her or maybe just explain the staring, something, but he was interrupted by voices. The sounds of people approaching could be heard over the rain pelting the metal roof.

"Sounds like we aren't the only ones looking for shelter," he hissed.

She took him by surprise as she reached out, grabbed his hand and pulled him with her whispering loudly, "Hide!"

They looked all around them, but it was the hay bales to their right that offered the quickest and easiest cover so Kate dragged him along after her all the while signaling to Rick to be quiet.

He watched the way she gave her silent commands, pointing to her eyes, then the bales in front. Her finger next moving to her mouth and her ear as she basically told him 'we're going over there, shut up or they will hear you.' Only she did it in a totally sex ninja way that left him with his mouth hanging open.

There was a loud crash as the barn door flew open again and a couple stumbled through. completely wrapped in each other and soaked to the bone and making their way past a couple stalls marked 'Rocket' and 'Cassanova'.

Rick and Kate couldn't see much from their hiding spot but they saw the girl shove the young man and it looked like he landed on an old saddle. "Mr. Demming, you better do as I say or I will punish you."

Castle caught Kates eye and they both turned in shock hearing the familiar name, wondering if it was possible they knew who this guy was.

Unable to resist they quickly crawled to the edge of their hiding spot to get a better look at the amorous couple and then quietly laughed when they got a glimpse of the young man called Demming.

He couldn't have been much older than eighteen, a small framed young man that most assuredly was not the Demming that they both knew.

"Adam," the young lady called out, "Do you understand the consequences your disobedience will bring?"

The lad nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Is my Big Bronco gonna let me ride him hard?" she asked as she unbuttoned her blouse, striding seductively towards her lover.

"Hell, yeah," the boy moans as he straddled the saddle and made room for her. "Ride me, Nikki."

Castle pointed, his mouth falling open as he whispered harshly "Oh God! Her name just had to be Nikki?"

Kate stifled a laugh and motioned for him to keep quiet as she watched the two young lovers continue to kiss and paw at each other and their clothing drop steadily to the floor.

She knew what was going through the writer's mind when he heard the name he had given his fictional Beckett being seductively called out during a very intimate moment. "Are you questioning your choice in character names now Castle?"

"No, it's just... We shouldn't be watching this." Castle whispered back.

Kate looked at him and realized that he was about to stand up and make their presence known to the lovers.

She placed her hand over his mouth and moved a bit to the left of the hay bales so she could get a better look. "Shhhh. Just think of it as research." She glared at him as he licked her hand, forcing her to jerk it away.

"I don't need to research that," he said with a smile. His smile was short lived though as she wiped her hand down his chest to dry it off.

"Got enough movies or magazines at home, you don't like to watch the real thing?" she whispered seductively as she leaned in a bit closer to him.

"No. I have a really active imagination," he said his eyes dropping to her near transparent shirt again. "And right now, it's in overdrive."

"Really?" she asked. "Is that what's been with you all day?"

He looked surprised that she even mentioned his behavior today, then he closed his eyes and scooted away from her. He crossed his arms over his lap and was unable to bite back the groan of pain, "Oww, dammit!"

Genuine concern for her partner forced the smile from Kate's face and she forgot all about the sexcapades happening just a few feet from them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled as he tried to adjust himself without her noticing, and was unsuccessful.

"You're lying, Castle. Tell me what's wrong." She sat silently and waited him out.

"I don't know. Since this morning I've just been, um..."

"You've been what?" Kate asked wondering if he was going to actually admit to anything.

"Uncontrollable?" he whispered, hoping she would understand without him having to elaborate any further.

She rolled her eyes "You're like that everyday, Castle."

He turned away from her gaze, refusing to look at her as he admitted the reason for his discomfort. "Not all of me, just..." He sighed "...um, Rick Jr."

Kate tore her eyes away from the couple that were now thoroughly enjoying each other and turned her attention to her partner. "Rick Jr?"

"Yeah, you know..." he glances down at his crotch, "Rick Jr."

"Ooohhh," she breathed out quietly as it dawned on her what he was implying. "Is that why you have been staring at my ass all day?"

"You knew?"

"Castle," she laughed. "Even the boys mentioned it and you know how tight lipped they can be about things like that."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like what? Stop staring at my ass before I shoot you!" She smiled because each time she said ass, his eyes would traverse her body and linger on her backside for a moment.

"You usually do say something like that or slap me... or twist my ear."

"Any particular reason you don't have more control over Jr today? I mean, If I didn't know better... I would say you were under the influence of a little blue pill."

"A little blue pill?" he asked surprised. "Aleve is the only little blue pill I have ever taken or needed to take."

"You sure, cause that would explain your lingering headache and 'other issues' today."

"What other issues?"

"Umm, the staring at me for one."

His eyes dropped from hers again. "I always stare at you, Beckett."

"True, but you don't usually shift in your seat so much or cover your lap with a book, your jacket, or a file like you have nearly all day."

"You noticed that too?"

"Kind of hard not to."

Rick drew his legs up and looked up at the barns rafters. "Don't say hard."

Kate couldn't resist teasing the writer, especially when he made it so easy for her. "Why not Castle?"

"It makes it harder... err, I mean more _difficult _for me to be gentlemanly."

A few loud moans echo throughout the barn as the young couple completed their escapade and could be heard exchanging words of affection.

The detective watched the now sated couple redress and then exit the barn, heard their laughter as they ran across the field in the rain and then she turned to her partner. "What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

"Kate, please." Rick growled as he turned from her and made his way to a homemade swing hanging from the barn's main beam and sat down in it.

Kate came to stand at his feet and nudged his legs apart so she could step even closer. He sat there in surprise as her hands lightly traced up his thighs and teased near his groin.

"We're here all alone. What if I just want you to grab hold of me tight," she stepped closer "We're in a barn Castle...Unleash the beast."

"Kate, don't say things like that," he said as he kicked his feet against the dirt floor, pushing away from her but she grabbed the rope and pulled him, until their faces were close. She stared into his eyes, letting her want and need scorch his skin, before she eased him back to look down at his crotch.

"I will never again call you Writer-_Boy,_" she growled. "You are most definitely all man...wild man."

Kate rubbed her hands over his broad chest, pushing back the edges of his jacket so she could allow her hands to roam over his muscle. She used the swing as leverage to pull him even closer, causing her to bite her lower lip as her thigh brushed against a certain part of him.

"Mmmm," she moaned with a smile. "Castle you're really huge." Kate squeezed over his biceps then letting her hands slide lower with each word. " And I think that you have been suffering long enough."

Castle nods, his eyes wide, confused as Kate's hands come to rest across his zipper, flipping the tab lazily with her fingers before she moved with ease to his belt. "Maybe I can help with your little..."

"Little?" He queried raising an eyebrow, catching one of her hands at his waist and pulling it down to the large, hard throbbing bulge in his pants.

"_Big_ problem, _very_ big problem." She corrected herself, giving him a good squeeze before returning her attention back to freeing his manhood. "Maybe I can help." Her hands finally undid the zipper and slipped inside and drew out his rock hard member.

Castle shuddered, watched as Kate raised one hand to her mouth, lathing the palm of her hand with her tongue to wet it before she closed over him, and the tension, no matter how many times he had relieved it alone, came flooding back the minute he was in her hands.

Her fingers surrounding him, she started to massage along the long thick length of his shaft, her hands strong and confident as she leant further into him, using the motion of the swing to pull him back and forth by his throbbing erection.

"Oh, God... Kate, I've been thinking about you all day, everything..." he shuddered as she pulled and drew him back into her waiting hands "Ohhh God, everything you did today every time you moved, when you bent over and I was looking directly at your ass..."

Kate laughed, a long slow hum, of agreement coming from her lips, "I know."

He stuttered for a moment "Youuu..." her thumb skimmed the tip before pushing him away again "Did that on purpose?"

"Yep," she said as she slowly let the momentum of the swing carry him back and forth, his cock sliding between her moist fingers. Kate could felt the steady pulse beating from him into her, and with with every twitch and throb sending him closer to the edge Kate knew she wanted, no needed, just a little taste of Richard Castle before he came.

She ran her thumb across the head of his cock, before pulling away from him. She let the swing slow, her left hand keeping herself steady against his shoulder, as she brought her other thumb to her lips.

Her tongue flicked out to lick, finally tasting him, salty and sweet against her thumb. She lightly licked her fingertips to taste more of him before pulling one hand away from him. Then she eased her hand down under the waistband of her pants, slowly crawling beneath her panties, watching him all the while, knowing he was following her hand.

She smiled, and sighed as she coated her fingertips in her hot juices, shuddering against the feel of her own movements.

Pulling them back out, letting the glisten and gleam of her wet digits catch his eye before she ran them along his plump bottom lip, pushing her way inside and making him taste how wet she had become just from rocking him back and forth in the swing.

"Fuck!" Rick growled as he threaded his long muscular fingers into Kate's hair and pulled her lips to his. Their flavors mixing in a very intimate way as their tongues met at the edge of her lips. "You taste so good."

"We taste good together." She hummed across his lips, drawing the bottom one into her mouth and rolling it between her own before she released it slowly, trailing her tongue over it, savouring the very last ounce of flavour that she drew from his mouth.

His hands closed over her shoulder, pushing her back. "Need to get off," Rick pleaded, the voice taking on a frantic edge as his hands moved up and under the shoulders of her jacket.

Shoving it off her and moving his large, warm, palms across her chest, cupping her breasts through her shirt, rolling his hands over her until he felt her erect nipples fight against the material for his touch.

"I know, Castle..." Kate moaned, her nipples straining painfully into his hands and the throb between her legs getting stronger, she rocked her body into him, grinding herself into Castle as she moaned again. "You're almost there."

"No, I mean I need to get off this swing." Castle growled pushing her more forcefully, "I want to taste more of you."

He stood, chasing her as she backed away from him, his hands closing on her hips as he brought their bodies together forcefully.

"I want to _feast _on you" Castle dropped his mouth lower, covering Kate's as he breathed the words heatedly into her waiting mouth, "I _need_ to make love to you."

His hands roamed over her back, slipping down her spine and across the soft mounds of her ass, his fingers digging in harshly, harsher still when she moaned her appreciation, before he pulled her flush with his body.

All the while his mouth teased and taunted her, his tongue moving in shallow but ever increasing penetrating sweeps into her mouth, drawing it slowing back and forth over the sensitive skin.

He pulled back to speak but Kate turned from him, looking for a more accommodating area before Rick even had a chance to start his conversation. She looked left and then right, to the front of the stable and then to the rear. "Where, Castle?"

Rick scanned their location and noticed the loft above the swing. "Looks like someone made a play area up there," he said as he pointed to platform above their heads. "I bet there's a couch or table up there. Anything other than a hay bale will suffice."

"Afraid of a few scratches, Castle?"

"No, I'm allergic."

"Oh," the detective sighed, "So much for a roll in the hay then."

"I'm not severely allergic, but I may swell up a little..."

"Already having a reaction then, huh?" Kate laughed, glancing down at his uncovered erection.

"No, this is all you... "The writer boasted as he tucked himself back into his jeans and tried to zip up. "Well, I mean, it's all me but it's because of you not the hay."

Kate climbed up the ladder just far enough to get a peek into the loft above them before she turned and smiled down at her partner. "Not much up here, Castle, but a lot of hay."

"Fuck it!" He mumbled as he made his way to the ladder his eyes glued on the muscles of her ass, rotating and teasing with each upward movement and he motioned for Kate to keep climbing. "I have to have you."

Kate reached the top and turned to look down at Caste. She chuckled at the way he was slowly making his way up towards her. "You better speed it up, or I will be forced to go solo."

He groaned climbing each step painfully "You have no idea how hard it is to mount..."

"Get up here and I'll show you mount." Kate interrupted with a growl. "I'm removing my pants..." she sang out teasingly to the suffering writer.

Rick finally stepped over the last rung of the ladder and growled at the vision before him. Kate had failed to mention the saddle blankets that covered the hay bale bed that she was now stretched out on, slowly easing down her zipper. "No more teasing, Kate. I can't take it."

"Then get over here and show me what you're gonna do about it, Ricky."

Two awkward strides had him at her side and he kicked off his shoes as he shoved his jeans and boxers to the floor. His engorged cock nestled tightly against his stomach, the head resting well above his belly button, playing peek a boo behind the open flaps of his opened shirt as it bobbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. "Ahh," he sighed at the sensation of finally being freed from the denim imprisonment.

Kate licked her lips as he approached her and knelt at her side to remove her boots. She closed her eyes when she felt his large hands travel up her thighs, his fingertips brushing over her most sensitive area as he slowly moved towards her zipper. "Castle..." she moaned, "You said no more teasing."

He leaned over her as he pulled her pants down her long legs and his breath tickled her flesh as he spoke. "You have teased me for years, I think you deserve a little teasing."

Kate reached for him, her fists clenching in his shirt to pull him to her. "I don't like being teased."

Rick shrugged his shoulders, dislodging his shirt from his shoulders and pulled away from Kate's grasp. "I want to hear you beg for release, Kate," he whispered as he toyed with the waistband of her panties, tugging them down just an inch and then kissing her softly just below her navel.

Stubborness burned inside her as she controlled her breathing and glared down at him. "Never gonna happen, Castle."

"I love a challenge, Detective," the writer smirked as he moved his mouth lower and lower until it hovered over her mound and he eased the soaked cotton barrier out of his way. "And I hate failure."

"Give it your best shot then you cocky..." Kate momentarily lost her train of thought when she felt her partner's tongue snake through her folds and circle her clit once but then pull away. "jackasssss!"

Kate's determination fueled Rick on and he ripped the dainty material from her hips and tossed the ruined garment to the floor before crawling up to settle between her legs. He watched her face as his thickest finger rimmed her opening.

In awe, almost, as she smiled at him like she was in complete control before undoing the top button on her blouse.

Dragging his hand across her body Castle reached up and grabbed hold of her wrist, halting her actions. "Put your hands above your head and keep them there," he said darkly, watching her eyes smoulder in response.

Her smile turned into lip biting as she did as he asked, moving her arms above her head and crossing her wrists in a way that made him smile, and wonder when the last time was she had been restrained.

The new position caused her shirt to ride up, giving Rick a good glimpse of her toned stomach and she knew it. "Anything else I can do for you to make your job easier?"

"Just relax..." he breathed into her thigh as his finger slid slowly into her heat.

Kate felt her resolve slipping but she wasn't about to surrender, not yet anyway. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath, releasing it slowly through her lips. She cursed under her breath when the noise that left her was more like a breathy moan than an unaffected exhale.

But she couldn't fight the shudder when Castle curled his finger repeatedly hitting a very sensitive spot, her hips arched up to meet each deep movement of his enticing fingers.

"That's right," Castle purred as his lips grazed her inner thigh and he watched his finger disappear deeper inside her. "Enjoy this." He twisted his wrist and added another digit then buried them both as deep as he could.

Kate arched into his touch and opened up her legs wider. "Ahhh!"

"You feel so good, Kate," he groaned as she rocked against his curling fingers "I can't wait to feel you spasm around me." As if giving him a taste of what was to come, she rotated her hips and clenched tight around his fingers.

His words and the dedicated gleam in his eye were dragging her closer to the edge almost as much as his hands were and she realized she was fighting a losing battle. "Please, Castle."

"Tell me what you want Kate and I'll do it."

His gravelly voiced promise making her shiver before she begged "Take me..."

Castle smiled, removing his fingers slowly, sliding them wetly across her waist as he leant over her. He rocked into position, situating himself at her entrance, before he leant forward and claimed her lips, pulling back as he slid his length inside her in one smooth stroke.

"Ohhh my God!"

Her hands closed around his shoulders, nails digging through his shirt as she gasped. "Go, Castle! Don't stop moving... So close already."

He gave two long slow thrusts before he felt her tighten around him, raking over his flesh as she lost herself in the feeling spiralling through her. She wrapped her legs around him as tight as she could, holding him still as her inner muscles clamped down and then began to spasm.

Rick clenched his ass cheeks, fighting off his inevitable release. "Fuck! So tight!" He held her close as she rode out her first orgasm and then he slowly started to move again. "Can you go again?"

"I don't know..." she admitted as her hands and legs, pulled him tighter, drawing him as she encouraged him to find out. "...never had opportunity to find out."

"Selfish bastards," Rick grunted as he picked up his pace and brought a hand back to her center. "Focused on their own release when they should have been multiplying yours."

"Yes..." She shook her head, curving her spine and arching backwards bringing their hips sharply together.

Rick halted his thrusts groaning, buried as deep inside Kate as he could get, before he leant across her still shuddering body and smiled down at her. "I may be a lot of things Kate," He whispered harshly as his lips found her chest and he started licking, "but a selfish lover isn't one of them."

Her head shot up and she looked at him in surprise as his lips closed over her nipple."You …." His teeth grazed the hardened bud and she moaned "...didn't come?"

He drew his mouth away slowly, trailed across her breast with his wet tongue before he looked up at her and grinned. "No, not yet." He pressed forwards again slowly making her feel the last little distance between them disappear with the thrust of his hips. "I want to make you come until you beg me to stop."

"That will never happen," she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Remember what I said about loving a challenge, Detective?" he smirked as he once again started to move within her, sliding through her still quivering walls, watching her react to every ache and pulse as the feelings reignited within her.

Kate wanted to mock his arrogance but with every surge and thrust she felt the tension build. He kept up the movements, pulling her with him, teasing her nipples with his mouth, as he clenched her ass with his fingers.

He pushed her to the breaking point for the second time and all she could do was arch into him and shout as the euphoria washed over her. "Yes! Yes... oh, yessss"

"That's two, Kate." Castle boasted, slowing his motions again as he waited for Kate to surrender or ask for more. Not entirely sure how he was keeping this pace, but loving every minute as he drove the normally tightly wound detective to distraction with everyone of his movements.

"I can't believe your stamina, Castle." She breathed out heatedly, running her fingers along his back.

His laughter was wrapped around a groan as her fingers tensed and squeezed over his muscles."I'm shocked as well, I was afraid I'd lose all control as soon as I felt you around me."

Kate felt her legs quiver as she tightened them around Rick's waist, tilting her pelvis to the perfect angle. "Can you last another round?"

He nodded then moved his hands up her back, wrapping his hands around the tops of her shoulders from behind, he pulled her down to meet his next thrust. "Can you?"

Kate wound her arms around his wide frame and confessed as she arched into him. "Almost... there... now."

"Damn, Kate!" Rick growled, feeling his release approaching. "This is it, baby... I'm with you this time."

She felt him swell and twitch just as her third and most powerful orgasm hit her and she bit down on his shoulder, panting profanities and praises as they rode out the waves of passion.

Rick kept most of his weight held off of her as he tried to regain control of his body."You bit me."

"You called me _baby_."

Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, they heard a car pull up outside the barn and panic set in. Rick rolled over and reached for his jeans, quickly pulling them up and tossing Kate's clothing in her direction. "Hurry and get dressed, someone's here."

"It's just the guys, Castle." Kate told him calmly, buttoning up her shirt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you called them." Rick laughed nervously. "Damn! They're going to know what we did here."

"No they aren't. Keep your mouth shut, button up your shirt, and wipe that just got laid look off your ..."

"Castle! Beckett! You guys in here?" Esposito asked as Kate zipped up her pants then sat down to pull on her boots.

"Up here!" Rick shouted as he made his way to the loft's ledge and looked down at the two smiling detectives.

"Well, well, well..." Esposito called up at the duo as soon as his team leader came into view. "What do we have here?"

"It's common knowledge that heat rises, boys." Kate snarled, "We got soaked in the rain and there's blankets up here."

"Riiight!" Ryan said with a knowing grin. Kate turned to head for the ladder and noticed a scrap of lace that had at one point been her panties. She stuffed them in her pocket with a bit of a grin and an idea.

"Guys, please..." Rick groaned as he made his way down the ladder. "Can we just get out of here? It's been a very hard day."

Kate had to bit her lip to keep from laughing but couldn't resist teasing Rick just one last time. "Yes, very long and very hard."

Rick felt his cheeks redden and tilted his head up to glare at the sated beauty still perched at the top of the ladder, smiling down at him. He gave her a mischievous grin and winked then joined the boys in the middle of the barn. "You coming, Kate?"

Not wanting to press her luck with more innuendos, Kate scaled the ladder and slapped the guys on the back. "Let's get out of here," she said as she brushed against Rick briefly, slipping something into his pocket.

Rick and Kate sat in the back seat with a very respectable distance between them. They rode quietly until Kate noticed that Rick kept scratching at his neck and face. Ryan looked into the rearview mirror just in time to see the writer digging at his flesh. "You ok, Castle?"

"Just a little allergic to hay, that's all."

Kate turned to her partner and pulled his collar away to get a better look. "Looks like you're more allergic than you let on."

"Damn, Castle! What did you do... Roll around in it?" Ryan joked, smirking at the duo via the rearview mirror.

Esposito turned to smile at the writer and the senior detective. The severity of the rash and the looks on their faces told him everything. "Oh my God! You did!"


End file.
